Charmed
by sailorwinx328
Summary: it's the summer of 2009, Haley Franco is moving from her home in Florida to New York, the only problem is that Haley lost her memory in an accident. So she doesn't remember anything before waking up in the hospital. But now she has to find a way to regain her memory, while dealing with her family's secret...they're all witches! Haley come from a long line of witches. But is Hale
1. prologue

**Prologue**

The darkness of the night was filled with red-orange flames; angry villagers were chasing a woman in the woods and yelling out "witch! Witch! Witch!" The woman kept running deeper and deeper into the woods but the deeper she went in the darker it got, she found it hard to see but because of her connection to nature she was able to above running into tree and tripping over roots. She looked back to see how far behind the villagers were and because her mind was occupied with the villagers she didn't sense the root and trip over it and sprained her ankle. She tried to get up but her sprained foot was tangled in the root that she tripped over on. She tried to get loose from the root but there wasn't enough time and the villagers caught up.

They brought her to a clearing where they had set up a stake surrounded by hay. They tied her to the stake and a man who looked to be the leader stepped up and spoke.

"Alessandra Rodriguez you are convicted of being a witch do you have any last words" he said

"You may have stripped my family of our title but my line will continue and each generation will grow stronger. The 20th generation a baby girl will be born. She will be the hope of light and bring back the company of light, but the light will become corrupt but with the help of the eternity of death and life she will become queen" she said

"Ha, your prophecy will never come true" he laughed at what she said

"A non-believer I see, fine than you shall live and see that this prophecy comes true till the end" she cursed him.

"Someone give me a torch" he said and someone gave him one

"Be gone with you witch" he said and he set fire to the hay. The fire reaches Alessandra and she started screaming. The screams echoed

I awoke screaming

"That nightmare again" said my father Nicholas Michael, he's a tall man about 6'4 with tan skin in his 40's but he looks really young

"Geez Haley can you keep it down I'm trying to sleep" that's my eldest brother Michael his 17 he's about 5'10-5'11 short black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. The one next to him is my second eldest brother Luis he's 16 he's about Michael's height probably a little bit shorter than him so probably around 5'9-5'10. He has short black hair, pale skin, green eye, and he looks more Asian than the rest of the family but dad says he gets that from our mother. Our Mother…I don't know much about her because she left when I was just a baby and also from that fact I was in a car accident about two months ago and i lost my memory, dad said I was in a coma for a month, did I mention that he's a doctor? He was in charge of my case when I was in the hospital. Then finally there's me im the shrimp of the family I'm 5'3 long dark brown black, tan skin, and dark brown. Dad always tells me I look just like my mother but I hate it when he tells me that. I hate my mother; hate her with a passion because she left me when I was a baby.

"Go to sleep sweetie we have a few more hours before we get there" he told me

"It's the same dream every night dad" I turned to him

"Well tell me about your dream" he told her

"This blonde woman is running from angry villagers who want to kill her for being a witch and before she was burned at stake she said "You may have stripped my family of our title but my line will continue and each generation will grow stronger. The 20th generation a baby girl will be born. She will be the hope of light and bring back the company of light, but the light will become corrupt but with the help of the eternity of death and life she will become queen "I told him

"Maybe it means you're a witch" dad joked

"Oh please dad you know I don't believe in witches or anything supernatural for that matter" I told him

"Oh yeah that's not what you said when you were younger" he said

"Dad..." Luis cut me off

"Oh yeah I remember you use to run around in a cape and pretend to cast spells on me and Michael" he laughed

"Ai no hablan de eso" I said in Spanish

Our family is mix, our mom she's Dominican, dad's Mexican and Spanish meaning he's from Spain.

"She's a freak" said Michael

"Shut it Michael" I snapped at him

"I don't get it, the two of you use to be so close and now you're always at each other's throat's" dad said

"Just stating facts I mean she's been having that same witch dream every night, she probably is one" he said

"Leave her alone Michael" said Luis

"Alright everyone just calm we still have about a few hours before we reach New York" dad said

"What state are we in right now?" I asked

"Maryland I believe" he said

"Ugh two more states to go" I groaned

"Look who knows her states" Michael said

"If I really was I witch I'd take my broomstick and shove it up you're…"

"Michael leave your sister alone" dad said

"Whatever I'm going back to sleep" Michael closed his eyes

"If he's going to sleep I'm putting my headphones on, I don't wanna hear snoring for the next few hours" I said reaching for my headphones

"Listen you little…"

"Alright Michael go to sleep and Haley listen to your iPod and ignore your idiot brother"

"Hey" Michael resented that comment "go ahead and listen to your music Haley you've always been the weird one of the family" Michael said

"Michael!" dad shouted

"Dude that was too far" Luis said

Everything was quite for a moment

"Whatever I don't even care" I said and started playing Moment 4 life by Nicki Minja ft. Drake

Have you ever felt so out of place even in your own family? I feel like that every single day and Michael never lets me forget it. As I listen to my iPod I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- something Wiccan comes**

We finally arrived in New York and to our new house. It was a 3 story white house with a pool in the backyard. Michael ran out the car and into their new house.

"I hope he knows the rooms haven't changed and that there's no way in hell he's getting the master bedroom" Dad said

"You gotta be kidding me!" Michael shouted from inside the house

"I think he just found out" Luis said and they both laughed

"Sometimes I wonder if he real is my son but then I think he takes after his mother" Dad said

"Where's Hales?" Luis asked

"In the car still sleeping" he answered

"I'll go wake her up" Luis said and started heading to the car

"No don't this is the most she's slept ever since those nightmares started, why don't you carry her up to her room, you know where it is" he said

"Dad she's not ten anymore" he said

"I know but I don't want to wake her" dad said

"Alright I'll take her upstairs" Luis finally agreed, dad thanked him and went to the trunk to get the rest of the suitcases out.

As Luis carried me up to my room I was having another nightmare. I was being chased by what looked to be demons and they were attacking me. I kept running but then I tripped and when everything seemed all over for me a group of people formed a circle around me and started fighting back. I recognized to of the people as my brothers.

"Michael! Luis!" I called out to them but they didn't hear me

I saw someone turn from the group reach out their hand to me, I tried to grab it but he was hit and it was too late. I wakes up in cold sweat again and realized that I was on a bed. I look around and see that I'm in my new home. I look around one more time and see Michael sleeping on a chair. I get off my bed and go over to him.

"Michael" I was shaking him

"Michael…Michael!"

"Don't touch my sister"

"What?" a smile grew on my face

"What? Nothing, why are you awake its 3 in the morning" he said

"Nightmare" I said

"Yeah well go back to sleep" he said

"Alright than goodnight"

The next morning I woke up and Michael was gone. So I went to the bathroom brushed I teeth and took a shower. After I got dressed I went downstairs for some breakfast. Once I got downstairs I saw my dad and brothers already having breakfast

"Luis can you go check on Haley and see if she's awake?" dad asked as he was setting down plates of food

"Sure thing" Luis said and just when he was about to leave the kitchen I came in.

"Speak of the devil" said Michael, dad smacked him in the back of the head when Michael was about to drink some of his juice

"Hey sweetheart you feeling ok this morning? You had us worried last night" dad asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered

"What's for breakfast?"

"From the looks of it burnt eggs and toast" Luis answered

"Hey they're not that burn" dad shot back

"Dad this is darker than Michael's hair" Luis said

"Dad leaving the cooking to the women" I said

"Yeah because they belong in the kitchen" Michael commented

"Well Mr. Smart mouth you can sit there and enjoy dad's burnt food while dad and Luis get some non-burnt food" I said

"Are you trying to kill me" Michael said

"Who's up for a French toast meal?" I asked and they all raised their hands

I started cooking; I took out eggs, butter, bacon, milk, and bread. I had two burner heads of the stove turned on. One burner head was frying the bacon and the other one had the French toast

"I'll be done in a few minutes" I said and the door bell rung

"I'll get that" said dad and left the kitchen. 5 minutes later I finished making breakfast and dad came back from door

"Bon appetite" I said

"Yes finally some real food" said Luis

"My cooking is not that bad" dad said

"Dad I think it ate my fork" Michael said

"Well seeing as how I used up all the groceries you bought to make this awesome breakfast, I'm gonna need money to go to the market and restock the fridge" I said

Dad reaches into his wallet and takes out a card

"Here take the debt card and spend whatever you need" he said

"Cool, Luis wanna go with me?" I asked him

"Why me?" he asked

"Because if I take Michael I know he's gonna say something to piss me off and then I'll most likely run him over with the shopping cart" she answered

"You got a point there" he said

"So you'll come?" I asked hopefully

"Yeah I'll come" he said

"Great I'll go upstairs and put some sneakers on" I said and was about to get up from the table

"Wait before you go upstairs, you guys should know that we got invited to a barbecue this afternoon" dad said

"If we're going to a barbecue than I'm gonna have to make my famous brownies" I said

"Better make two batches Hales" Luis said

"Luis if you touch my brownies I will use my "witch" powers and freeze you" I laughed and went upstairs. Once I was out of ear shot

"Ok is anyone else freaking out about what she just said" Luis said with a worried look on his face.

"It could just be a coincidence" Michael said calmly

"I highly doubt that" Luis said

"Michael is right, it could just be a coincidence" dad said

"Dad I'm worried those dreams might be a sign her powers or memories are coming back" Luis said

"Impossible, dad examined her himself, he said she has permanent amnesia" Michael said

"You never know, it could be different with magical beings" Luis said

"Guys quite she's coming back downstairs" dad said and they all got quite

"Ready to go Luis?" I asked

"Yeah just let me get my hat" he said

"It's a good thing there's a market two blocks from here so than you guys won't get lost" dad said

"That is good cause than when Michael and Luis bring home there baseball and soccer teammates they won't have to drive me to the market" I said

"Ha-ha very funny hales" Luis said

"I know I am and you're a fatass" after saying that I ran out the door

"I'm gonna get you Hales I'm a baseball star for reason" he said as he run out the door after her.

"I honestly hope it doesn't come back to her she's so much happier without them and in less danger" dad said with a worried look

"She may be in less danger but she in danger because of me and Luis" Michael said uneasily

"True but you guys are powerful enough to protect her" he said reassuring Michael

"Speaking of which the person who was at the door was it…" dad cut him off

"Yeah it was and we spoke for a few minute and everyone knows that and they're gonna act surprise when we get there later today" he said

"This should be fun" Michael said with an annoyed tone

"Michael I'm warning you if something happens and it triggers Haley's…"

"Dad don't worry I agree with you saying she should stay like this"

"Good now go clean your room" Dad said with a grin on his face

"Way to kill the moment dad" Michael said as he reluctantly got up from the table

"Oh and Michael"

"Yeah dad?"

"You should know it's not your fault"

"Yeah well tell that to Haley" than he walked up the stairs to his room

Luis and I got to the market quick and I already had a cart filled with a bunch of a groceries. I was reaching my hand out to a top shelf to reach a box of brownie mix but can't get it. A hand comes out and grabs to for me. I look to see a boy around Michael and Luis's age. He had dark tan skin, short black smooth hair, dark eyes and glasses.

"Here you go" the boy said and handed the box to me

"Thanks"

"Need any more help?" he asked

"Yeah actually could you get me like three more boxes" I said shyly

"Sure no problem" he reached up and get down three more boxes for me

"That's a lot of brownies for a little" he said

"It's not me it's my brownies- I mean brothers they like there brothers- I mean brownies freshly made" I said nervously

"I see well do you need any more help?" he asked again

"No I'm good now; I just need to find my brother" I said

"Yeah I gotta find my sister as well" he said looking around

"I'm Jason by the way" he introduced himself

"I'm Haley" just the Luis walked in with his arm full of junk food

"Luis?" I looked at all the junk he brought

"Yes"

"What the hell is all this?" I asked

"Chips, cookies, Ice cream, soda, whip cream, candy" he answered

"Luis that's all junk food, did you even get any of the stuff I asked you to get"

"Yeah"

"Which was?"

"I got the bread" he held it up, I gave him a _you-got-to-be-kidding-me _look

"What?" he asked

"You and Michael are both fat" I said

"Whatever hales" he said and then he notice a tan boy standing in front of me

"Who's this?" he asked

"Luis this is Jason, Jason this is my glutton of a brother Luis" I introduced them. They gave each other a nod

"So you guys new here?" he asked

"Is it that obvious?" I asked

"The junk food kind of gave it away" he said I gave Luis another look

"Hey I'm a growing boy" he defended himself

"Yeah a growing fat boy" I said

"Ok one more fat joke hales and I'm shoving a snicker down your throat" he said

"So you guys done shopping?" he asked

"Yeah were done" I answered.

Luis, Jason, and I started heading for the checkout place when a girl about 4'9 with tan skin, long black hair, brown eyes and glasses turned the aisle and saw Jason

"There you are I've been looking…oh my gosh" she noticed me

"Oh my gosh what?" I asked confused, behind me Jason and Luis were waving their hands signaling her to stop talking

"Oh my gosh Jason actually has friends proving he's not the total Loser I thought he was" she said quickly

"Ha-ha very funny" he said and introduced her "this is my sister Diana"

"Hey I'm Haley and this my brother Luis" I said

"Nice to meet you guys" Diana said

"Well we better had to checkout" I said and pushed the cart forward leaving everyone behind.

"That was a close one" Jason said

"You got that right" Luis said

"Can someone please example to me what's going on" Diana said really confused

"I'll explain everything when we get home" Jason said and they followed me

Once everyone finished paying they started heading home when I noticed a crowd gathering around something a block away

"Hey what's going on over there?" I pointed to the gathering crowd

"Maybe there's a street performer" Jason said

"Luis can we go see?" I asked my brother

"We can't we got to get home and get ready and you've got brownies to make" he said

"You guys going somewhere?" Diana asked

"We got invited to a Barbecue" I answered her

"How about this I take Haley to see what's happening and you guys can head on home" Jason suggested

"Please Luis" I begged him

"Alright but don't be too long" he said and him and Diana headed home

Jason and I walked till we reached the crowd and saw everyone was gathering around because of sale at a jewelry store. Standing in front of the store was a tall women, pale skin, blue eyes, and short brown hair she was yelling into a megaphone "Come one come all 90% sale one-time only"

"That's my neighbor Mrs. Peterson" Jason said, they pushed through the crowd till we reached Mrs. Peterson

"Haley Jason so good to see you both" she said

I looked confused at the woman who I have never seen before in my life but somehow knew my name. Before I could say anything Jason changed the subject

"How's Stephanie?" he asked Mrs. Peterson

"She's good she just got back from camp yesterday" she said

"Well I'll stop by and invite her to my family's barbecue today" he said

"You do that" she said

"Well we better be going" Jason said

"Wait before you go give these to your sisters" she handed him 3 birthstone necklaces

"Thanks I think they like them" he said and put them in his pocket

"Here Haley I have one for you as well" she handed me one as well

"I can't take this" I tried to give it back

"No please take it, it's a gift think of it as a late birthday present" she said

"Thank you" I said and we started heading out

"Jason tell your family I said hello and Haley tell your father and brothers I said hello as well" she shouted out to us

"How does she…" Jason cut me off

"I don't know but let's start heading back" he said nervously

It was the afternoon and I got out the shower and my hair was wet, I was getting ready for the barbecue.

"Luis can you check on the brownies for me" I shouted downstairs

"Sure thing hales" he shouted back

"Thanks and no samples" I shouted

"What are you gonna do freeze me" he laughed

"Exactly" I said and let out a small giggle and started blow drying my hair when suddenly my head started hurting and my vision became more blurry than it was already, I held on to my head and I saw a vision but it seem more like a memory.

_In my vision I is walking into the kitchen of the house I'm living in now and I see Michael and Luis reaching for my brownies and I throws my hands straight and they froze, the vision ended and my headache was gone._

"Ok now that was weird" I was stunned by what I saw, I looked at the clock and sees it's getting late

"Oh crap look at the time" I rushed to get dress. I run downstairs to check on the brownies and sees Luis about to cut a piece

"Don't even think about it" I said

"Come hales just one" he begged

"No those are for the neighbors" I said and then looked at him up and down

"Dude you're not even dressed yet go upstairs and get dressed" I said

"I'm going in this" he said

"Oh no you're not you're lucky you guys still have at least one female in this family" I said

"Alright I'll go get dressed" and he walked up the stairs as I watched him go upstairs I realized there was a door next to the oven. I never noticed it before, I walked towards it and wiped off some dust of the door and saw some writing on the door.

_"Thrice to thin,_

_Thin to thrice,_

_Thrice again to make up nine_" I read aloud and the door open. I walked down the stairs. I turned on the light and see rows of selves with bottles on them.

"Did a mad scientist use to live here or something" I continued to look around the basement.

Upstairs Luis comes downstairs to show me the outfit he picked out.

"Hales what you think of this?" he asked but saw that I was gone

"Hales?" he looked around the kitchen and noticed the door to the basement was open. A scared look crossed his face and he ran upstairs into Michael's room.

"Michael!" he said panting

"What?" he said kind of annoyed

"Its…Haley…she found…the…basement" he said trying to catching his breathe

"What?" his eyes open wide pushed pass Luis and ran to dad's room

"Dad!" he said

"Yeah"

"Haley she's found the basement" he said

"Oh this is not good she's gonna know something's up"

"What do we do?" Luis asked

"Alright um tell her were leaving that should get her to come up" he said

"Dad Haley's a curious person that won't make her leave the basement" Michael said

"I know what if Michael went downstairs and said he was about to eat her brownies that should get her out" Luis said

"That's a great idea Haley is uptight about bringing food when people invite us over to their houses for parties" Michael said

"Alright you guys go do that" dad said and the boys went downstairs

Meanwhile in the basement I found a large black leather bound book embossed with a purple pentagram, the book looked to be centuries old and my name was on the cover as well.

"Why does this book have my name?" I opened the book

The inside of the first page had a longer verse of what I read on the door

**"Thrice to thin,**

**Thin to thrice,**

**Witches of the past,**

**Come to me and settle here,**

**Come to me I summon thee,**

**Bring me the power"** I read aloud

Suddenly the pages in the book begun to flip by themselves and wind started blowing and surrounding me. I was scared and confused by what was happening that I started screaming and my brothers came running downstairs when they heard me scream but when they got to me everything looked normal

"Hales are you ok?" Luis asked bending down to my level

"Yeah I just saw a rat that's all we should get going to the neighbors" I got up and went upstairs

"What do you think happened here?" Michael asked

"Look the is book open" Luis said

"Ashes to ashes,

Spirit to spirit,

Take this spirit,

Banish this evil" Michael read from the book

"This is a spell to vanquish evil spirits" Luis said

"Why would Haley be on this page?" Michael was confused

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about today so let's keep our guard up" Luis said

Down in the underworld things began to stir up

"I can feel it the prophecy has come true the destined child, has awaken" said a dark figure "bring forth my son" he command

A boy about 6 feet tall came out, his skin as light as cotton, and black eyes that could pierce through a person's soul

"You called" he said

"Isaac the prophecy has begun and you must stop it. Your mission is to find the girl and destroy her before she can take the throne"

"As you wish father" and he walked away to his chamber

"What did your dad want" said his friend. He was tall like him but bigger, and light brown skin

"It's time boys, to go witch hunting" Isaac said

"Finally" said he's other friend. He was dark like chocolate and not as tall as them.

"Anthony see what you can find out about the prophecy" he orders the tall one

"You got it" he shimmered off

"Mark try and see if you can find out who this so called destined child is" he told the dark one

"Already on it" and he shimmered away

"Just you wait, will find you" and Isaac laughed manically

We went to our neighbor's barbecue, when we got there we rang the doorbell. The girl from earlier came from the back yard

"Oh hey were in the backyard you don't need to go through the house just come through the gate" she told us. When we got to the backyard there was about 7 kids and 3 adults' two males and 1 female but before she noticed we were here she went back into the house. One of the guys had black hair with the front standing up and the other one had buzzed cut black hair. 2 girls are swimming in an above ground pool, 2 girls playing soccer, 2 girls just sitting and talking watching the girls play soccer and the only boy standing with the adults

"Nick Michaels?" the spikey one said as he looked at my dad

"Victor checo and henry palacio?" my dad said while looking at them and shaking their hand.

"How long has it been?" the buzzed cut one said

"I think it's been 16 years" dad answered

"Dad you know them?" I asked

"Yeah, guys this is your uncle Victor" he pointed to one of the men who had tan skin, black short spikey hair, and brown eyes.

"And this is your uncle Mitchel" he pointed to the other one, who had a buzz cut black hair, light skin, and dark brown eyes.

"Guys this is Michael, Luis, and Haley" he pointed to each of us as he said our names. The one named victor went to me

"This is my little Haley-bailey" he said a little surprised

"She's grown so much, she's a spitting image of Nicole" Mitchel said

"Yeah she is" dad said proudly

"Well why don't we introduce you guys to rest of the gang" Mitchel said

"Guys come over her for a second" victor called out and all the kids came over and I recognized two of them

"Jason, Diana hey" I said

"Haley what are you doing here?" Diana asked

"Hales you know them" dad asked

"Yeah we met this morning at the market" I answered

"Well seeing as how you met my two oldest kids…guys this is Diana's twin sister Daniela" Daniela looked exactly like Diana just no glasses

Guys this is my youngest daughter Tiffany" Mitchel had his hands on the shoulder of a girl with long black hair, white skin, and brown eyes

"This is Perla and the twins" victor pointed to one of the girls. Perla and I looked a like we could almost be fraternal twins. She had pale skin, brown eyes, long black hair with bangs in the front, and glasses.

"Yamile" she had long blonde hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and glasses

"And Ana" she had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin.

Nick was about to introduce his kids till Michael saw a soccer ball

"Hey a soccer ball" Michael said

"Yeah you play?" Yamile asked

"Hell yeah" Michael said proudly

"Think you can handle me" Yamile asked with a smirk on her face

"Bring it" Yamile threw the ball and they both started running after it

"Still soccer crazed as usual huh Nick" Mitchel said

"Oh yeah" he said laughing

Victor started yelling out to Michael

"I should warn you Michael Yamile has a nasty…" Victor distracted Michael and Yamile kicked the soccer ball and it hit Michael in the groin and he went down in a second. All the guys winced but Haley just laughed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you ok? Is there anything I can do?" Yamile bent down to Michaels said

"Don't…touch…anything" he said panting

"I tried to warn you" Victor said

"We better get him some ice" Mitchel said

"Perla go inside and tell your mother to bring some ice" Victor told her and she went inside.

Suddenly I got another headache and vision

_This time vision was in the same backyard she's in now and Luis, Michael, and Jason were playing a soccer against Yamile, Daniela, and Diana. Everyone else was sitting around watching. Then Yamile kicked the ball and it curved towards me and I once again throw my hands up and the ball froze 2 centimeters from my face. The vision ended with that._

Once I snapped out of it a tall woman with blonde hair came out with a bag of ice and headed to where everyone was. While everyone was distracted with Michael, I snuck out and back to the house but my escape didn't go unnoticed.

"Another victim of Yamile's nutcracker" The woman said

"Yeah" Victor answered inhaling sharply

"Hey Marina long time no see" dad said

"Oh hey Nick, is our victim here your son" She said

"Yeah that's my eldest son Michael, that's Luis over there, and Haley…" he looked around and saw I was gone

"Where did Haley go?" he asked

"I saw her leave she didn't look too good" Luis said

Everyone made room and they brought Michael to a chair

Meanwhile I entered through my backyard and sat down in one of the chairs.

"What is with these strange visions I'm getting" closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Ow" I heard someone say so I got up right away

"Don't come any closer I'm armed…with a chair"

"You know if you wanna scare off a robber you shouldn't say you're armed with a chair it's not scary" Perla and Tiffany pop in

"Oh it's you guys…Perla and Tiffany right?

"Yeah" Perla said

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Tiffany said

"Touché" I said

"By the way your brownies are amazing" Tiffany said popping one into her mouth

"Thanks I've been told" I said cracking a smile

"Mind if we stay here and hang with you?" Perla asked

"Sure no problem, you guys wanna go for a swim as well" I said

"But we don't have our bathing suits" Perla said

"I have some you guys can borrow" I said

"Hey you got anything to drink?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah got some orange soda in the frig help yourself" Haley said

"I'll go get us some sodas" Perla said

"And I'll get the swim suits" and we went inside the house

Back at perla's house, dad and Michael were sitting down with ice packs are there groins. While the girls and I were talking dad had said something to Ana that got her mad and she hit him in the nuts

"Ana you can't go around hitting people in the groins now go apologize to you uncle right now" victor told her

"I'm sorry for hitting you in the groin" and she walked

"Nick I'm sorry I don't know what's up Ana lately, she's been going through a...rebellious stage I guess you can say" victor apologized

"Hey Natalie went through a rebellious stage as well" nick reassured him

"Yea your right god I miss Natalie" victor said

"Where are the girls?" Marina asked as she noticed Perla and Tiffany were gone

"There back at our house, there going for a swim" Luis said

"We have a problem" dad said

"What is it nick?" Marina asked

"Haley, just before we came her she found the book" he said

"But I thought it was locked away in the basement" Victor said

"So did I but she opened it somehow" he said

"If she read the spe…" dad cut marina off

"I know and it looks like I'm gonna have to have the talk with her" he said

Back at my house Tiffany and I walked downstairs, Perla had the sodas in her hand and she was looking at a book on the counter

"Hey Haley, what's this book?" she asked

"I don't know" I looked in the book and read the page it was open to "evil spirit vanquishing spell, hmm just leave it" I said

"Hey guys I don't feel so good" Tiffany said as she held onto her head

"What's wrong?" Perla asked

"I...I…feel so…so weak" she collapsed on the floor

"Tiffany" Perla and I ran to Tiffany, I checked her pulse

"She has a pulse but it's very weak, I'll ran back to the house and the others" I said

Back at Perla's house I ran to Perla's house, I ran right into the back of the dad and fell

"Whoa Haley what's the rush?" he asked

"It's Tiffany she passed out" I said suddenly there was a scream

"What was that?" Marina asked worried

"It sounded like it came from the house" Michael said

"Perla" I ran back to the house

"Billie, you and Victor stay with the kids. Nick, Michael, Luis, and Jason come with me" Henry said

"Be careful" Marina said and the guys ran to the house

"Come on Jason" Henry said and Jason followed

When we got to the backyard, Perla was leaning against the wall scared out her mind

"Perla what happen?" I asked

"I don't know, she woke up and was fine and the next thing I knew she was choking, so I hit her in the head with the rock" she said

We looked towards Tiffany body and saw her laying on the floor, blooding sliding down her forehead

"Tiffany" Henry ran towards his daughter

"Uncle Henry I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do, I panicked" Perla was about ready to burst into tears

"Perla it's ok, we don't blame you" dad comforted Perla

"Jason get over, you know what to do" Jason walked over to Tiffany hovered his head over where the wound was and a yellow glow came from his hand and the wound on Tiffany's head was heal

"What…how'd he…she was, WHAT THE FUCK?" I was so confused on what just happened but before I could pull myself together and ask a question we heard more screaming

"Sounded like Marina and the girls" dad said

"Alright Nick and I will head over and see what's up" Henry said

"Dad what about Tiffany?" Jason asked

"Well keep her here, if there something going on over at the house Tiffany will only be in the way" he said and him and Nick left. I was just speechless, I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening. I just stood there

"Hey look at her necklace" Perla said as she pointed to Tiffany's necklace.

"That's the Necklace I gave to Tiffany and the girls from Ms. Baker" Suddenly fear struck Jason's eyes, he took out he's cellphone and starts dialing a number

"Who are you calling?" Luis asked

"My dad" the phone rang a couple times and he's dad finally answered "Dad, what's going on over there…. I see, tell me are the girls wearing the necklaces they gave me?... ok are they glowing?... Tiffany's is as well, I'm gonna take the guys and check out what's going on" he hung up the phone

"Dude what's going on?" Michael asked

"Whatever affected Tiffany affected Diana and Daniela and it has to do with these necklaces" he pointed to Tiffany's necklace

"Where did you get them?" Luis asked

"At Ms. Baker's she just gave them to me, I thought she was acting weird" Jason said

"We should go to her store and see what's up" Michael said

"First we need to get this necklace off her, without touching it cause who knows what'll happen if she touch it" Jason said

"I got that covered" Michael said and he stuck his hand out and the necklace around Tiffany's necklace started moving, it got loose and flew towards Michael and he set it down on the table.

"Haley you and Perla stay here and watch over Tiffany" Luis said

"Wait can someone please explain to me what's going on" I was finally able to find my voice but the boys were gone, I just looked in disbelief at what was happening. Suddenly we heard someone groaning, we looked and saw that Tiffany was waking up, we run to her side

"Tiffany, how you feeling?" I asked

"Like someone hit me in the head with a rock" she said

"Well that's silly cause no one hit you with a rock" Perla said and gave me looking saying _don't you dare tell her_

"What happen?" Tiffany asked

"You passed out and attacked Perla" I said

"Oh, I'm sorry Perla"

"It's ok, because you were possessed by that necklace Jason gave you today" Perla said

"Where is Jason?" Tiffany asked as we helped her up

"Him, Michael, and Luis went to Ms. Bakers to see what's up" Perla said

"I feel like something's not right, we should go check on them" I said

"But Luis said to stay here" Perla said

"Yeah to watch Tiffany but she's awake now, come on let's go" I walked out the backyard and Tiffany followed

"This is a really bad idea" Perla said and followed us

We ran all the way to Ms. Baker's store and when we got there I couldn't believe my eyes, there were bodies lying everywhere and Luis was thrown against the wall, Jason was trying to fight off the people coming at him while trying not to hurt them, Michael was getting choked by Ms. Baker

"Michael!" I yelled Ms. Baker got distracted when I called out to Michael. He kicked her and she let go of her choke hold on Michael and he fell to the ground, we ran towards him

"Michael are you ok?" I asked

"Haley what are you doing here? Michael asked

"We told you to stay home and watch Tiffany" Luis said noticing that we were here

"I'm here and I'm fine now" Tiffany said

Jason finally free from the mob and ran towards us "You girls need to leave now" he said

"No way, we want to help" Tiffany said

"You guys will only get in the way" Michael said as he got up

"Doesn't matter how many people you bring, you will never defeat me" We looked over to see Ms. Baker getting up and her army get back on their feet

"What is this woman Wonder Women or something she just won't stay down?"

"Jason's right, Michael we need all the help we can get" Luis looked at Michael and Michael just sighed

"Fine, but what are we gonna do about Haley she has no powers" Michael said

"Will just have to protect her" Luis smiled and Michael smiled back

"Whatever you do don't hurt Ms. Baker" Jason said

"You fool, that twit Baker is gone, my name is spectra" she laughed evilly

"Spectra?" I was confused

"I read about her in the book of shadows, she's a spirit that works for the king of the underworld" Luis said

"So what Ms. Baker's possessed?" Jason asked

"How do we fight a spirit?" Perla asked

"I have no idea" Luis answered

"Then I guess we fight" Michael started running towards Spectra and her mob of mindless people. Luis and Jason followed

"Boys always wanting to fight" Perla said as she shook her head

"Uh guys no time to criticize the boys, we got in coming" I point to a mob of people running towards us

"I got this" Tiffany said as she faced the mob, she pushed her hands and a burst of energy came out her hands and pushed the mob back "Haven't last my touch"

"Nice" Perla and Tiffany High fived each other

"What did you just do?" I was scared I didn't know what was happening

"it's called an energy blast" Tiffany said

We looked over to the boys and saw that they were on ground

"Michael! Luis!" I yelled

"Jason!" Tiffany yelled

"Guys if they can't beat her how can we" Perla said

"No one can stop me" she laughed and then she looked over at us, and she saw me and her demeanor changed, hatred filled her face "You" she pointed to me and started charging towards me

"Now you don't you hag" Tiffany used her energy blast again but it had no effect on Spectra and she with the wave of her hand Tiffany was thrown against the wall

"Tiffany!" Perla cried out

"One down, two to go" Spectra gave an evil smile

"Not on my watch" Perla started throwing balls of fire at her but she dodged all of them and stopped right in front of Perla

"Bad girls get punished" she slapped Perla so hard that ended up next to Tiffany

"Perla!" I cried out

"One to go" she started choking me

"Perla" Luis groaned but he couldn't get up

"Let her go" Michael was trying to get on his feet

"Long live the queen, too bad she won't live long enough" Spectra laughed

I didn't know what, I was starting to black out. Then I heard a whisper _evil spirit vanquishing spell _I thought I was going crazy but it did sound familiar and then I remembered. It was in that book that was on the kitchen counter

"Ashes to ashes

Spirit to spirit—" Spectra started to choke me even harder

"Oh no you don't"

"Take her spirit

Banish this evil" Perla finished the spell

"NO" we saw Spectra's spirit leave Ms. Baker's body and faded away. Once Spectra was out of the body Ms. Baker let go of me and we both dropped to the floor. I gasped for air, as everyone walk to me

"Haley you ok?" Luis asked

"Yeah, just need to catch my breath" I said

In the background police sirens were heard

"Yeah well you're gonna have to check your breath on the way home, we gotta get out of here before the police show up" Jason said

"Tiffany can't walk" Perla said

"And can't orb out" Luis said

"Then I'll carry, now let's go" Jason said as he picked up Tiffany and we all walked out, as the sirens got closer

When we got home dad wrapped me in a blanket and Luis gave me some hot chocolate

"Haley let me see your neck" dad said and I showed him my neck

"Got some red marks, but it doesn't look that bad" he said

"Yeah well she wasn't choking _you_" I said

They all just looked at each other uncomfortably as I sipped on my chocolate, I looked at my chocolate and whispered _Joel _

"What was that Hales?" Luis asked

"Nothing, um I want answers on today" I said setting my cup down

"Haley, I wanted to keep you like this your whole life so you could live a normal life but I guess I couldn't" dad said

"What's going on?" I asked

"This happened because of what you and this family is" dad said

"What are you talking about? What do you mean because of what I am? What I am is Dominican, Mexican, and Spanish" I said

"There's more to it than that" dad said

"Tell me already!" I yelled

"You wanna know so badly" Michael began to lose his patience

"Yes I do" I was beginning to lose my patience too

"Michael..." dad said in a warning tone

"No dad she wants to know so badly let's tell her" Michael was getting angry and stood up

"Just fucking tell me already" I yelled

"Haley you watch your language and Michael you sit down right now" dad started to raise his voice

"You're a witch and not witch as in bitchy, a witch as in spells, potions, powers everything" he blurted out

"Michael!" Luis yelled

"What?" I was taken back

"You heard me. You're a witch, as in a magical being" Michael was still mad but calmed done a bit. I was in so much shock and I ran out the house.

"Haley wait" my dad called out to me but I didn't stop.

I just kept on running, I didn't realize how late it gotten. Before I knew it I was at a park. I was out of breath so I walked over to a swing set and sat there. As I was trying to process all this I heard rustling. I looked behind me I saw a girl standing there. I turned around and stood up and looked at the girl her eyes were bright red, tall, and beyond beautiful. so beautiful a blind a person could see her, she shines wherever she goes, and everyone can feel her warmth but with all that beautiful you could feel a dark aurora around, I tried to run but I couldn't I was stuck where I was and I couldn't move. With every step she took fear grew inside of me. When she was close to me she spoke with a melodic voice

"Well don't you look delicious" she smirked

I couldn't speak or move at all, it was like all the molecules in my body were frozen.

"This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me" she smiled and revealed two sharp teeth and I realized she was a vampire. As she started going for my neck I had a billion questions running through my mind. I closed my eyes and gulped, suddenly I heard a screech. I opened my eyes to see the vampire holding onto a wound in her right should

"You'll pay for that" she screeched

"You're lucky I didn't have my mother's power or you be dead right now" said a familiar voice

I could feel myself regain feeling in my body. I turned around and saw Michael standing behind me

"Michael what are you doing..." he cut me off

"I suggest you leave before I show you my full power"

"I'll be back" she turned into a bat and flew away

"Come were going home" Michael said and grabbed me and we turned into a swarm of blue and white orbs that rose up upward and next thing I knew we were in the living room

"What the hell how did we get home?" I was so confused

"Haley this time sit down and please don't run away I have to tell you a story" dad told me and I nodded

It all started 25 years ago

Mom and her two sisters discovered that they were witches when they were adults, so it was harder for them to adjust to their powers. Mom has the power to freeze things and people, but not type where they're freeze solid but like the freeze tag type of freezing, Mom's oldest sister had telekinesis unfortunately she died before any of us were born. The youngest had the power to see the future. Dad was chosen to be their white-lighter but he kept he's identify a secret and acted as a handyman for them, but he's cover was soon blown. Mom and dad fell in love but it was forbidden for witches and white-lighters to get married. But they were able to get the Elders blessing to marry. After my mom's oldest sister died, they found out they had a half-sister who was a half witch half white-lighter. They helped to accept her heritage of both white-lighter. Mom soon gave birth to Michael and a couple months after dad was promoted to being an elder but life became very hard for them as dad was with the rest of the elders most of the time and mom was pregnant with Luis and they started to have martial problems, dad was given a choice to stay being an elder or be a mortal. If he chose to be an Elder he could never see his family again. Dad chose he's family and his wings were clipped and he fell from a grace. Since dad was the second white-lighter this happened to they reinstated the rule and a forbidden romance between white-lighters and there charges and to make sure it didn't help again female witches got female white-lighters and male witches got male white-lighters. Things were finally started to get easy for them, mom and dad fixed their marriage, and her sister's finally got married as well but before they're lives could be completely normal they had to do one more fight. Their final battle was against the reconstructed king of the underworld and they kill him for good. About a year later I was born, my dad and brothers went to go see my mom in the hospital and they got to the room she was gone. She left without a word, and we never heard from her.

Without a sound I got up from the couch and started walking to my room

"Hales where are you ok?" dad asked

"No I'm not ok, you pretty much just told me that my mother left us because of me" I said with tears threatening to leave my eyes

"Haley that's not true" Luis said

"Yes it is, she left just after I was born" I yelled out with tears rolling down my cheeks

"Haley calm down" dad said

"No I won't because Nicole is probably off with a new husband and new kids" I said and in one swift move I had a red mark on my cheek, tears were pouring down and I was stun

"Don't you dare talk about mom like that" Michael said angrily, I just started laughing

"Yeah…you've been wanting to do that for a long time haven't you?" Michael just stayed silent

"You despise me because you know it's my fault mom left" the redness in my cheek become more red and this time I fell to the floor

"Hales I'm sorry I didn't-" I cut him off

"Just don't" I said and walk off to my room

"What the hell is the matter with you" Luis said in a calm voice

"I didn't mean to" Michael said

"I'm gonna go see if she's ok" Luis said and walked upstairs

"Dad" Michael turned to dad

"Just go to your room" Nick said sounding disappointed in his son

Things in the underworld were getting more restless. Isaac was about to lose his patience as Anthony shimmered in

"Another minute and I would have lost my patience Anthony" Isaac said annoyed

"Sorry took longer than I thought" he said

"What do you guys have for me?" Isaac asked

"Well the prophecy says "You may have stripped my family of our title but my line will continue and each generation will grow stronger. The 20th generation a baby girl will be born. She will be the hope of light, then second start the company of light, but the light will become corrupt but with the help of the eternity of death and life she will become queen" so I did a background check on Alessandra Rodriguez, So I'm guessing her line is most likely related to the charmed ones" Anthony said

"Well who are the charmed ones?" Isaac asked

"WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE CHARMED ONES ARE!?" Anthony shouted

"The charmed ones are the children of witches who give birth to 3 witches of the same gender and are born into the royal family" Mark said

"I ask again who the charmed ones are." Isaac asked again

"There's a problem with that" mark said

"The royal disappeared way back in the 1800's after the humans found out that the queen was a witch and burned her at the stake." Anthony said

"The husband ran off with their daughter and were never found" Mark said

"And to bring more bad news, I got word that Spectra failed her mission" Anthony said

"Damn it" Isaac punched the wall

"What should we do?" Anthony asked

"If I may your majesty, but there was a flaw in the spectra plan" Mark said

"And what would that be Mark" Isaac said with an irritated voice

"She focused on everyone's energy not a specific kind" Mark said

"I guess your right" Isaac said

"But I have a plan, if from now we focus only on the energy of witches, then we might be able to find the charmed ones" Mark said

"I get it, witches have a specific type of energy when drained of their energy it comes out looking blue but it's been said that the color of the energy of the royal family to be purple" Anthony said

"I have the perfect idea for our next plan" Mark said with an evil plan

Back at home I was in my room playing with my guitar and I started singing a small verse.

**"****_Here we are now_**

**_Everything's about to change_**

**_We face tomorrow_**

**_As we say goodbye to yesterday_**

**_A chapter ending but the story's only just begun_**

**_A page is turning for everyone_**

**_So I'm moving on letting go holding on till tomorrow_**

**_Letting go holding on to tomorrow_**

**_I've always got the memories_**

**_While I'm finding out_**

**_Who I'm gonna be_**

**_We might be apart_**

**_But I hope you always know_**

**_You'll be with me wherever I go"_**

Before I could continue Luis started clapping and I turned around.

"Its pretty good, your guitar skills are getting better" Luis complimented

"Thanks" I said

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Luis said

"I feel as if mom rejected me" I asked

"What do you mean?" Luis asked

"She left after I was born and I wasn't conceived till after dad lost his white lighter powers, so I feel as if she didn't want me because I'm full witch not half-witch, half-white-lighter like you and Michael" I said kinda down

"Haley mom loved you more than anything, here" Luis handed me a book "mom wanted you to have this on your 16th birthday but I think you need it now more than ever" with that Luis got up and left. I looked inside and the book on the first page and there was some writing on it and I read it aloud

"**_To daughter Haley_**

**_If you're reading this then it must be your 16th birthday I know you're going through a tough time I went through it as well but you have to believe that you're a witch and you're destined for greatness just like your brothers. My sisters and I went through the same thing, and it's gonna cause you a lot of pain and heartache but it's worth it with all the good you'll do And although we certainly had our struggles and heartaches over the years, we're a family Of survivors and we will always be. Which is why we've truly been charmed. I want you to know that I love no matter what and always believe in yourself because there's nothing you can't do_**

**_Mom"_**

Tears started to fill my eyes and I crawled into bed. As I cried Michael walked into my room

"Hales are you?"

"Go away" I sniffled

"Hales look I'm sorry I honestly didn't mean to slap you I don't know what came over me" I moved my face towards him and he saw my cheek was swollen

"I can heal that easily" he moved his hand over my cheek a yellow light shined down on it and my cheek was healed

"Michael? Can I ask you a question?" I said

"Shoot" he said

"After what happen today, my life's not gonna be the same is?" She asked

"No, Haley it's not" he said regrettably

The next day I got out of bed and ran to the kitchen, I had to know if what happen yesterday really happened. "Dad…" just than I bumped into Luis and before the plate in his hands fell I flicked my wrist and the plate froze in mid-air "what the hell" I was in shock.

"Dad Michael come quick" Luis called to them and they came soon and they saw the plate frozen in mid air

"Luis did you do this?" dad asked him

"No dad I don't have molecular based powers" Luis said

"Haley did you do that?" dad asked me

"Yea I think so" I answered and with that my dad picked me up and spun me around

"My baby girl got her first powers" he said happily

"Dad put me down" he put me down

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy that my baby girl finally got her powers and the fact that it's the same one her mother had" he said and suddenly my mood went from bad to worst, not only am I a witch but my so-called mother had the same power

"Mom had this same power" I said

"Yea most of the powers you're gonna have are from me and your mother" dad said, things could get any worse

Later that day Perla and Tiffany stopped by, we were in the backyard chilling on some chairs

"Change topic, so our parents tell us you know everything now" Perla said

"Well I know that our whole family is a bunch of witches" she said

"That's pretty much everything" Perla laughed

"So what powers that your guys have?" I asked them

"I have my energy blast as you saw yesterday and I have a sonic scream" Tiffany said

"What about you Perla?" I asked

"I have Empathy, levitation, and fire balls" she said

"What's empathy?" I asked

"I can read and feel people's emotions, that includes direct contact" she said

"Like this" I pinched Tiffany but only tiffany yells

"Yes like that, but I'm not using my powers so it doesn't hurt me" she said

"Yeah but it hurts me" Tiffany said

"I can't believe were full fledge witches" I said

"We're aren't actually" Perla said

"What do you mean?" I said

"Your only a half witch, you don't become a full witch till your 16th birthday, that's called your second wiccaning" Perla said

"Your first wiccaning is when your baby, it's like a christening or a baptism but for witches" Tiffany said

"Anyways Me and Tiffany aren't full witches" Perla said

"Because you're not 16 yet right" I said

"Yes and no, you see me and Tiffany are mixed" Perla said

"I'm half witch half white-lighter and Perla's Half witch half cupid" Tiffany said

"Does that mean you have more powers?" I asked

"Yeah we do but we don't have all our powers yet, once we turn 16 all our cupid and white-lighter powers will unlock, right now I can only teleport and heal myself" she said

"And I only have teleporting, healing, and cloaking, it's like how harry had that cloak that made him invisible only I don't need a cloak" Tiffany said

"The difference between my healing and Tiffany's is she can heal anyone including herself, me I can only heal myself" Perla said

"Wait, Tiffany the way you heal would it be like my brother?" Haley asked

"Yeah me, the twins, and Jason are all half white-lighters just like your brothers" she said

"And my sisters are half cupids as well" Perla said

"Wow" was all Haley could say

"What about you Haley, do you know what powers you have?" Perla asked

"Yeah freeze things" I said

"Cool"

"Show us"

"Sure, Tiffany toss that can in the air" she did what I said but when I flicked my wrist to freeze the can it didn't work

"It didn't work"

"You just need practice" Perla said

Later the girls left and I was sitting in the kitchen playing with an empty can of soda, when Luis came in

"Hey Haley, the girls left already?" Luis said

"Yeah, they couldn't stay long" I said

Just than the doorbell rung

"I got it" Luis opened the door there was a deliver guy

"Packages for Franco" he said

"That's us"

"Sign here" Luis did as he was told, after he signed the guy brought in a lot of boxes

"Luis what the hell is with all the boxes" I counted each of the boxes and that was there and there were 15 in total. After the guy brought in all the boxes he left. Luis looked at each of the boxes

"There's 5 for each of us" he said

"Michael get down here" I yelled

Michael came downstairs and saw all the boxes

"Finally I thought they never come" he looked for the boxes that were his, got them and walked back up to his room

I opened one of boxes that had my name on it and inside were shirts in 3 styles and 2 colors: long-sleeve, shirt- sleeve, and puffy-sleeve button down shirts in blue and purple. I opened another box this one had a sweater vest, a vest, and a blazer all in blue and purple, another box had skirts and shorts. The last two Boxes had ties and school dress shoes. The box with the tie had a letter in it. I read it out loud

"Dear Haley

We are pleased to inform you, you have been accept to attend John Bowne high school of the incoming freshman class of 2013..." my voice trailed off, I looked at Luis, he was looking nervous like he was hiding something

"Luis what is going?"

"Uh Haley s-see whats..."Michael cut him off

"It's magic school where you'll start attending in the fall" Michael said

"Magic? I'm not going to a school for freaks"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

John Bowne high school is a school where magical begins or creatures come to learn how to control their magic or learn about what they are while getting a human education. Bowne is one of few schools throughout the country that teach magical beings. Each school is different when it comes to enrolling students this certain school, only accept students of vampire, werewolf, fairy, or witch heritage, but they also accept humans to see if we can work peacefully with them.

Bowne has 5 programs and each program has its own colors

Center for writing- is for fairies; there colors are red, white, and black. They learn how to write spells and control their magic. Once fairies reach their sophomore year they have to find a female witch to be there partner

Doshi- is for vampires; there colors are green, light green, and black. Since vampire live for so long they are placed in advanced classes and they learn to control their powers and learn to turn into bats.

Agriculture- is for witches; there colors are blue, purple, and black. They learn to control their magic, write spells, and create potions. Sophomore year female witches are to find a fairy partner while male witches are to find an animal partner. Also at the end of their sophomore year they have to choose between lab work or field work. If they chose lab work that means they chose to create potions and write spells instead of going out to fight demons. Field work is going out in the world to fight demons.

Bowne house- is for werewolves; there colors are orange, grey, and black. They learn to transform between there human form and there wolf form.

Jrotc- is for human; their colors are grey, white, and black. This is a military program

As I walked up the school's front steps I looked up at school and said

"I can't believe dad made me come" I sighed and continued into the school. I looked at my schedule

_Period_

_Class_

_Teacher_

_Room_

_3_

_Achieve 300_

_Olivia_

_122_

_4_

_Lunch _

_5_

_Intergraded algebra_

_Mashriqi_

_336_

_6_

_Agriculture _

_Lang_

_134_

_7_

_English _

_Matthews_

_152_

_8_

_Global history_

_Bradbury_

_321_

_9_

_Gym- weightlifting_

_Englisis_

_Gymw _

_10_

_Living environment _

_charalampopoulas_

_307_

I sighed again

"It's gonna be a long day" I said

I went to all my classes and kept to myself, I didn't talk to anyone and everything was going fine till 8th period…

I walked into my Global class when a girl came up to me

"Oh my god, Haley what are you doing here?" the girl said

"I go here now" I replied awkwardly

"And you're in agriculture that means you're a" she whispers it "a witch too"

"Yeah I am" I said

"What's your power?" she asked

"I can freeze things and people" I said I looked down at the binder the girl was holding and saw her name was Stephanie

"That's so cool"

"So what's your power steph?" I asked trying to act like I knew her name all along

"I have a bunch, I have energy beam, projection, sparkling, and thermovariance" she said

"Wow that's a lot of powers, how do you know the names for them?" I asked

"My ag teacher gave me a book with the names and description of a bunch of powers" she said

"Oh that's what that book was? I just stuffed it into my bag" I said and Stephanie laughed

That afternoon as I walked into my house I heard my dad on the phone

"It's so good to hear your voice again

We're all doing fine, the kids started school today

Yeah Haley too and you'll never believe this

She got you're power" I heard my dad sniffle

"Dad" I called out

"Look I gotta go

Love you too, bye" he hung up "I'm in the kitchen Haley"

"Who was that on the phone just now?" I asked

"Um no one anyway how was your first day?" he changed the subject

"It was good" I said

"That's good to hear, listen I've got errands to do so I need you to get dinner ready, you're brothers are in there room" he kissed me on my forehand and left. At dinner everyone was sitting around eating in silence. Dad decided to break the silence

"So Haley how was your first day of school?" dad asked

"It was good, it would be even better if…" he cut me off

"Forget it Haley, you're not transferring schools for the last time" he said

"But dad" I whined

"Haley the answer is still no" he said

"Fine" I gave up

"So how's soccer going for you Michael?" dad said

"Good, we made the play offs" he said proudly

"Congrats" dad said

As the guys were talking about Michael and his soccer team, that phone call dad had earlier was bugging me and I had to find out what it was about and if the person dad was on the with was mom

"Dad" I interrupted the boys

"Yeah"

"Earlier today when I got home from school…I heard you on the phone" dad was shocked and tried to change the subject

"Anyone ready for desert?" he asked

"Dad you said I had her powers" I continued

"Um Haley let's not talk about this" he started getting uncomfortable

"Were you on the phone with mom?" I finally got the courage to ask

"Haley can you drop the subject" he said trying to avoid the question

"Dad were you on the phone with mom today?" I asked again

"Haley for the last time drop it!" he yelled at me,

Dad never yelled at me before I was always his little angel, so when he yelled it really hurt me that I ran upstairs. I was used to being yelled at by Michael but not dad.

"I'll go check on her" Luis said and ran up the stairs

"Wow dad" Michael said

"What?" he said kind of irritated

"You never scream at Haley, she's always been your little angel" Michael said

"Yeah well she's gonna have to start learning to get tough" he said

"If you say so dad" Michael got up put his plate in the kitchen and went up stairs

In my room Luis and I were talking

"Lately it feels like you're the only one I can count on Luis." I said

"That's not true hales" he tried to comfort me

"Yes it is Luis, Michael's always hated me and dad's never screamed at me before" I said

"Well can you blame him; I mean mom is a sore subject for you. You know he hates talking about her" he said

"I guess…"

"You know telling you about mom before must have been really hard on him" Luis said

"So you think I should go and apologize?" I asked

"You do what you think is right" he said and got up

"Why do you always gotta sound like those wise old men" I said

"Because I'm the brains of this family" Luis said which made me laugh.

I walked into her dad's room

"Dad" I was standing in the doorframe

"Haley come in, sat down" he patted the empty space next to him

"Dad I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I know mom's a touchy subject for you I should have never brought her up, I—"

"Haley it's fine, I understand your curious about your mom—"

"But I'm not curious about that women at all" I said

"Haley what are you talking about?" dad was surprised he couldn't believe what I was saying

"Dad that women abandoned us, I am never going to forgive her and I don't want her in my life or Michael's or Luis's or even yours dad" Tears were rolling down my cheek "Dad when mom left I remember you use to cry at night and I'm not gonna allow her to do anymore damage to this family" I wiped my tears and left his. Dad sighed and looked at a picture of mom

"Honey Haley really needs you please come home soon"

At school I started making friends and realized I had class with my cousins. I had lunch with Tiffany, algebra with Ana, witch class with Diana, Ana, and Yamile, English with Yamile and Global with Diana. I also made a friend in lunch her name is Lauren. She's a witch as well. One day Tiffany, Lauren, and I were in lunch, Tiffany and Lauren were telling me about some late night radio station.

"So what's this radio station ya keep talkin' about?" I asked

"It's called the love station" Tiffany said

"People send in love letters and if yours gets chosen to be read on air you got a special surprise in the mail" Lauren said

"But the station only comes on at midnight and for one hour" Tiffany said

"That's the mysterious thing about it" Lauren said

"Well that's stupid" I said and continued to eat my lunch

"I think it's really sweet, I'm gonna write one and send it in" Lauren said happily

"Good luck with that" Tiffany said

Later that night I decided to check out this "Love station", midnight hit and I started tuning my radio looking for the station when I finally found it.

"Good evening all you night lovers, it's the midnight hour and it's time for the love line" said the radio DJ "My name is DJ love and tonight's love letter is from a young lady called Lost Love

"its been a year now, how are you? You doing good? Well I'm not. You're always in my mind. When I sleep, eat, drink, work 24/7 you're on my mind and I don't think I could ever forgot and sometimes I wonder if you think about me" I turn off the radio  
"Wow that is some powerful stuff" and I went to bed

The next day in lunch Lauren and Tiffany were talking, I noticed Tiffany had a cute flower on her wrist

"Hey that's a cute flower where'd you get it?" I asked

"Did you guys listen to the station last night?" she asked us

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything" I said

"The letter they read last night was from me, I wrote that letter" she said

"woah are you serious" Lauren said

"Yeah and this is from the station it was outside my house this morning" she said

"Wow its so pretty" I said

"I'm writing a letter and sending it tonight" Lauren said and we all laughed

A few days past and more girls started getting the same flowers Tiffany did, but something wasn't right with Tiffany. She was starting to look very sickly and weak

"Teffy you sure your ok?" I said

"Yeah you don't look so great" Lauren said

"Guys I'm fine seriously" Tiffany tried to reassure us but I wasn't so sure.

Tiffany wasn't the only one that was looking like that; a lot of girls were but only the ones with the flowers. Something wasn't right and it had something to do with those flowers.

That night I went into Luis's room to ask for help, I knocked on his door

"Come in" he said from the inside" I walked inside "Hey Haley what's up?" he said

I just came out and said it "Luis there's something really weird going and I need your help" I said

"What kind of help?" he asked

"Have you seen this flower around school?" I took a picture of the flower Tiffany was wearing and showed it to him

"Yeah a lot of girls in school have been getting them, why?"

"haven't you noticed after a day of wearing it they look like they could drop dead any second" I said

"Now that I think about it my friend Natalie got one of those flowers and today she wasn't looking so good" he said realizing it

Just than the phone rang

"I got it" dad said, we could hear the conversation from where we were well dad's side anyway

"Hello…oh hey Henry what's going on?" that's when dads tone changed "Is she ok…you want me and the kids to go down…you sure…alright good luck keep me posted" that's when dad hung up the phone and came up stairs

"Is everything alright dad?" I asked

"No…that um that was your uncle Henry, Tiffany collapsed and they're at the hospital now, she's in critical condition, the doctors don't know what's wrong with her" all I could give Luis was a look, letting him know we had to do something… and fast

The next morning at breakfast Luis and I were discussing what we were going to do about this problem.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked Luis

"First we need to go see Tiffany and see how she's doing" he said

"We already know how she is. She's in critical condition, we know it has something to do with those flowers. We have to figure out what's in those flower" I said getting mad at Luis

"Haley, we have to take things slow" Luis said

"We don't have the time Luis, the longer we take to solve this, the weaker Tiffany and the others get" I said

"If we rush into this too quick, we could end up speeding what's happening" he said

"You know what forget it, I'll do it myself" I grabbed my stuff from the table and walked out

"Where are you going?" Luis yelled after me

"I'm taking the bus to school" I said and slammed the door on my way out

I ended getting to school two periods late, so I ended up missing lunch. Sixth period came and Lauren sat next to me like usual

"Where were you today during lunch?" she asked

"I was late, I just got in last period" I said

"I heard Tiffany was in the hospital, how is she?" she asked

"She's in critical condition" I said bawling my hands into fist

"Hey calm down it's not your fault, she's in the hospital" she said trying to calm me down

"It's not my fault but trust me I'm going to save her" I said

"How? Do you even know what caused it" she said

"It's those flowers" I said

"Flowers?" Lauren was confused

"The flower she got from the love station whatever it's called" I said

"What are you talking about?" Lauren said

"Don't you find it strange that she was all healthy a couple days ago and then the flower arrives and now she's in the hospital in critical condition, think about it Lauren" I said

"Oh damn your right" she said

"Exactly, but the problem is I can't figure out how the flower is doing this" I said

"Why don't you study the flower" Lauren suggested

"Yeah but how, it's a one in a million chance that I'll get one" I said

"I don't think so" Lauren said and begun searching through her bag

"What are you talking out?"

"Ta-da" she pulled out the flower in a see-through box

"Lauren you got one" I was surprised and happy at the same time

"Yeah I got it this morning, but I haven't had a chance to put it on, I kept forgetting that it was in my bag" she said

"Well thank god for your forgetful memory" I said

"How are we gonna do this?" she asked

"Today after school were going to my house and where gonna find what this flower is made of" I said

"Ladies, something interesting about that flower you would like share to the class" Mr. Lang our teacher said

"No sir, just admiring it" I said

"Well maybe you could identify that flower for us" he said

"We don't know…the species…sir" Lauren said

"Can anyone identify this flower for us" Mr. Lang came and took the flower and held it up so the class could see. After about a minute or so Diana raised her hand

"Diana" he point towards her

"That's a Calla Lily" she answered

"Very good Ms. Ramos, it is a Calla Lily" he said as he gave us back the flower and started teaching his lesson again

After school Lauren came over

"I'm home" I yelled but no one answered

"Where is everyone" Lauren asked

"Oh that's right, dad's working at the hospital, Michael has soccer practice, and I think Luis went to go visit Tiffany in the hospital" I said

"So how are we gonna figure out what this plant is made of?" Lauren asked

"Remember what Mr. Laing taught us?" I asked Lauren but she just like she was lost "He taught use the different types of ingredients to make potions" I said

"What about it" she said

"Well were gonna make a potion to figure out what this plant is made of" I said

"Where and how are we gonna do this?" she asked

"I have a spell book down in the basement, we can look there" I walked to the basement door, I went to grab the knob but I realized there was no knob on the door

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked

"The knob is gone" I said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"What do you think I mean there is no knob on the door?"

"Did you use a knob last time you went down there because it looks like there never was a knob" Lauren

"Now that I think about it, last time I just read the writing on the door and it opened" I said

"What writing?" Lauren asked

"This one right here" I pointed to the writing on the door

"I don't see any writing" Lauren looked at me like I was nuts

"How can you not see it, it's right here it say 'Thrice to thin, thin to thrice, thrice again to make up nine" I read and the door open

"Ok that was weird" Lauren said

"You're a witch and you find that weird" I gave her an are-you-kidding-me look "Come on" I flicked the light switch and walked downstairs and Lauren followed

"Woah now this looks like a real witches' basement, the dim light, the cobwebs everywhere, potion bottles on the selves, and a cauldron" she admired the basement

"It's so creepy it needs a total makeover, come on the books over here" I pointed towards a stand with a leather covered book on it.

"Alright let's open this baby up" Lauren said but as she opened the book but all the pages were blank

"Are you sure this is the book?" Lauren asked as she closed it

"Yeah, it is look" I opened the book and the pages had writing on them

"This is one freaky book" Lauren said

"It's not freaky it's just protected" said a voice behind us, it scared us and we jumped and looked back to see Michael standing by the stairs

"What the hell Michael you trying to kill us" I said

"What did you mean protected?" Lauren asked

"When the book was first created they put a protection spell on it that only people of the family bloodline could read what's inside" he said

"That explains why the pages were blank when I opened it but not for Haley" Lauren said

"If you're so smart than why is there no door knob on the door" I said

"That's because our great-great-great grandmother and her brother and sisters put a protective spell on the basement door, the only way to get in here is by reciting the words on the door which is only visible to the family" he said

"That explains why I didn't see it" Lauren said

"What are you guys doing here?" Michael asked

"Why are you home so early?" I asked

"I asked first" he said

"I'm not answering till you answer my question" I said

"Soccer practice ended early and when I got inside I notice the basement door was open" he said "Now you"

"Were trying to figure out what these flowers are made of" I showed him the flower

"I've seen those flowers before some of the girls at school have them" he said

"Yeah and have you noticed they look like zombies" I said

"Now that I think about yeah" he said

"Why am I the only one that's realizes that these flowers are the reason for them looking like that" I said

"So how are you going to do it?" he asked

"I was thinking of creating a potion and either pouring it on the flower or throwing it into the cauldron" I said and when I said that he started laughing "What's so funny?"

"It's only the been a week since school started and you think you can make potions" he laughed harder

"It can't be that hard, you throw stuff into a pot and mix it together" I said, Michael finally stopped laughing

"It's really not as easy as you think, first you have to learn the different types of herbs, oils, and magical creatures and be able to name them. Potions require specific ingredients, mix the wrong ingredients and the outcome is unpredictable" Lauren and I just stayed quiet and Michael went on "freshmen year the school teaches you how to identify them, you don't learn about mixing till your sophomore year, at the end of your sophomore year you have a choice of either working on potions for the rest of your life and that's mainly for people who have defensive powers or working on your powers to make them stronger and learn how to use them with is mainly for people with offensive powers. If you're gonna make potions you need either Luis, dad, or myself supervising you since your inexperience and since neither of them are here, I'll gladly offer to help" he said

"We don't need your help, Lauren and I will do just fine, right Lauren"

"I don't—"

"Lauren" I cut her off

"Yeah, the two of us will be fine"

"Alright, I offered" he said and walked back up stairs

"Haley, I think we should ask Michael to help us, what if we mess up and blow up the house" Lauren was scared

"Calm down we won't blow up the house" I started getting one of my headaches again, my head was pounding and then another vision came

_This time I was in the basement with Michael and Luis. I was looking through the book while Michael and Luis were setting up the cauldron_

_"Haley find the spell fast before Bosk arrives" Luis said_

_"I'm looking don't rush me" I flipped through the pages looking for a spell and I found it "Alright got it we need Mandrake root, dark roasted wattleseed, dwark milkweed, and keeled bladderpod" I said Luis got all the ingredients and Michael mixed_

The vision stopped there

"Haley are you alright?" Lauren asked, I realized that I was leaning on the stand that held the book

"Yeah I'm fine just had a huge headache that's all"

"_What's with these visions_" I thought to myself

"So what do we do first?" Lauren ask

"First we find a way to make this room brighter" I said

"Oh I got that cover" she said and with the wave of her finger Lauren made the room brighter

"EW I think I liked it better dark, this place looks disgusting" I said

"I think it's perfect for a witch" she said

"Get a grip Lauren it's the 21st century, after this we are so giving this place a makeover" I said

"So what are we doing first?" she asked

Then I realized it "I have no idea"

"I knew you guys would need my help" I decided to let go of my pride and ask Michael for help

"Oh just shut up and tell us what we gotta do" I said

"First we gotta know how it's making the girls so weak" he said

"I don't know how it's doing it" I said

"Then how are we gonna find out" he said

"I know, Tiffany's in the hospital and she has one of these flowers" I said

"But how are we gonna get to the hospital fast enough?" Lauren asked

"Well take my car" Michael said

"No we can't all go, Michael since your more experience with this you need to stay here and I'll go" I said

"But how will you get to the hospital and back?" Lauren said

"There's a potion I can make" Michael started flipping pages through the book "Found it just give me a minute" Michael started putting some things in the cauldron "Alright the potion's done, now what you're gonna do is throw the potion in front of you and it'll transport you to wherever you need to go, here's two bottles one to take you and one to bring you back" he handed two bottles to me "Alright see what you notice about the flower and tell us when you get back"

"Alright I'll see you guys in little" I threw the potion in front, the bottle broke smoke filled the air and next thing I knew I was in a hospital room, With Luis, Uncle Henry, and some women with short black hair looking at me "Uh hi" was all I could manage to say

Back at my house just as I disappeared

"Wait, aren't you like half white-lighter?" Lauren asked

"Yeah I am" Michael asked

"Then could have gone instead of Haley" she said

"Yeah but I think it's time she learned who she is" Michael said

"Wait is that supposed to mean?" Lauren was confused and worried by what Michael said

Back at the hospital it was kind of awkward, I looked around the room and saw other girls with the same flower

"Haley what are you doing here?" Luis asked

"I came to see Tiffany" I said

"You couldn't come in like a normal?" he asked kinda of mad

"Uh…no?" I wasn't sure how to answer

"Haley?" the woman with short black hair called to me

"Yeah" I answered

"I'm Nessa Palacio, Tiffany's mom" she said

"Oh hi" Suddenly Nessa grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug, at first it was weird but a sudden urge just flew through me and I hugged her back

"I'm so glad to see you're ok" she said

"What do you mean by that?" I let go of her but before she could answer uncle Henry spoke

"What are you doing here?" he asked me

"I came to look at that flower on Tiffany's wrist" I said

"Why?" Henry asked

"Because this flower is the reason why Tiffany is in the hospital" I said

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked

"A lot of girls in our school, have gotten these flowers from a radio station and after a few days they end up like Tiffany" I said

"Are you sure it's the flower?" Henry asked

"I am I mean look around at all the other girls here, they all have flowers just look Tiffany" they looked around and realized that all the other girls there had flowers as well

"Henry's she's right" Nessa said

"What do you suggest" he said

"I'm gonna observe the flower, and see what could be causing this" I walked over to Tiffany and started looking at the flower

"Careful Haley, don't touch it" Luis said, I kept looking and I noticed the flower was dripping something from it's petals

"Luis do you have a bottle or tube or something?" I asked

"Yeah" he took out empty potion bottle. I took some drops of what was dripping off the flower and I realized that the flower smelled like ginger and dandelion

"Alright I got what I need, I'm gonna head home so Michael get see what's up" I said

"I think I'll head home as well" Luis said

"Alright, I'll keep your father in touch in case anything happens" Henry said

"Bye kids" Nessa said

"Haley how are you getting home?" Luis asked

"Same way I came" I threw the potion on the ground and I was back in my basement

"So what did you find out?" Michael ask

"A lot" I turned around to go to the table I bumped into Luis "Luis how did you get here so fast"

"I can orb like Michael" he had his armed cross "Speaking of him, did you give Haley a teleportation potion?" he asked

"Yeah" Michael simply answered

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Luis yelled at him "If we weren't in the magic wing, she could have been in so much trouble"

"Calm down, the only reason I gave her the potion is because I knew Tiffany was in the magic wing" he said

"Just be Lucky, dad doesn't know about this cause if he did he would have suspend your magic" Luis was furious right now

"Whatever are you gonna help us or not?" Michael was annoyed and bored with Luis. Luis sighed and said "Yes, Haley give me the bottle" I got the bottle from my bag and gave it to him

"What's in there?" Lauren asked

"The flower was dripping something" I said

"Haley where's that flower you had before?" Michael asked

"Right here on the table" I pointed to it "But there's something you should know as well, while I was collecting the drips, I smelled the flower and it smelled like ginger and dandelions"

"Today in class this flower was identified as a Calla Lily" Lauren added on

"Calla Lily's don't smell like ginger or dandelions" Luis looked at Michael

"So whoever did this just took a normal flower and added something magic to it" I finished the puzzle

"Wait but there's no spell or potion that require Ginger" Michael

"Wait we learned this class about the two names for ginger" Lauren chimed

"Your right" I said

"But what was it called" we both started thinking

_"Billings root" _I heard a whisper "Billings root?" I repeated

"Billing's root that's right" Lauren

"There's a potion in the book that requires Billings root and dandelion" Luis said and we all ran towards the book and I started flipping through the pages scanning them and I finally found the page

"Here it is 'Power stripping'" I read

"Oh no this is worse than I thought" a freighting look flashed on Luis' face

"What's going on?" I looked at both Michael and Luis and they pale

"If we don't find a way to counter this…Tiffany…Tiffany…" Luis couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence so Michael finished it for him "Tiffany could die"

My whole body just shut down the moment Michael said that, I felt like the whole world frozen, but something was bothering me. Why did I care so much about someone who I just met, yeah she's my family but I only met her, a couple of weeks ago. But regardless of that there was just something inside of me that was telling me that I had to save Tiffany no matter the cost. As I was starting to regain feeling in my body, I had another vision.

_In this vision I was in the basement, I pulled out a map and laid it on the table and pulled out a necklace from my shirt and realized that was my favorite necklace and I never took it off, it looked like a diamond. I put it above the map and said "Alright now the final touch" I took a brush from my bag and attached it to the necklace "Alright, now find my brother" I said and the diamond started spinning and fell onto one stop on the map "So he's at the abandoned library" and vision ended there_

When I regained complete feeling in my body, I realized Michael and Luis were trying to wake me up

"What happen?" I had a killer headache

"You passed out" Luis said

"That explains the killer headache" I held my head but I remembered my vision and quickly got up

"Haley don't get up so quickly" Luis scolded me

"Yeah you should sit down for a while" Lauren said with a hint of worried in her voice

"No, the longer we take to solve this the closer Tiffany is to death" I started looking around the basement for the map

"What are you looking for?" Luis asked

"A map"

"What's a map gonna do?" Michael asked confused and I finally found the map

"It's gonna find where these flowers came from" I said

"You're gonna scry, genius" Luis said

"What?" I was confused

"Scrying is the ability to locate someone or something using a map, a crystal pendant, and something that belong or close to what you're for and you hold it over the map, and when the crystal pulls down on a spot on the map there's where what you're looking for is" Michael said

"By attaching the flower to the pendant it'll locate where these flowers are being made" Luis said

"But we can't touch the flower and we don't have a pendant" Lauren said

"I could use my telekinesis" Michael said

"But that leaves the pendant" Lauren said

"We do have a pendant" I pulled my necklace/pendant that I was wearing. Michael used his telekinesis to get the flower out of the box, attach it to the pendant, it was spinning for a couple of minutes when it finally landed on a spot

"Looks like we're going to K-19 radio station" I said

"For all midnight lovers, it's that time again it's the midnight hour and I'm your host DJ Love and Tonight a very special edition of the Love Line, now before we start please enjoy this beautiful song by Selena Gomez called Naturally" the DJ played the song and got off from the chair and walked out the booth. The DJ was a tall young boy, he didn't look much older than 18-19, and he had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He walked towards a woman with long red hair; she looked to be in her early 20's.

"Everything is going perfectly" the woman said with an evil grin

"Have you been able to locate anyone of the royal family?" the boy asked

"Yes, I can sense her and she's growing weaker with every drop" she said

"Then it's time to for her to meet the prince" he smiled an evil grin "Now find her and bring her to me"

"You won't be looking for anyone"

"Who said that" there in the doorway was Michael, Luis, Lauren and I

"Who are you people?" the woman asked

"Don't worry about how we are" Michael

"We're putting in end this" Luis said

"I don't think so Flore get them" He sent the woman after us, and we moved from the doorway

"You girls handle the women, will take care of the boy" Michael said

"Are you crazy" I said

"Just do it" he said

"Come here my little pretties" the woman said and we ran down the hall

"Alright blonde and you and us" Michael said

"Bring it"

Lauren and I were running down the hall while Flore was chasing us

"You know we can't keep running" Lauren said

"Oh yes we can, come on this way" we turned a corner, just as a burst of fire passed. We looked back and Flore released another burst of fire from her mouth

"Dang woman have you ever heard of a breathe mint" I waved me trying to clear the air

"Haley we have to fight" Lauren said

"I hate to admit it but your right" we ran down the hall we reach a dead end "Great were trapped" I had to think of something that old hag already turned the corner and was gonna blast us any second

"It's the end of the line girlies, say goodbye" another burst of fire came out her mouth

"Were done for" Lauren shield her eyes, out of fear I flicked my wrist, after a few seconds I opened my eyes and realized the fire was frozen in place

"Lauren"

"What are we dead" she kept her eyes shielded

"Lauren look"

She opened her eyes and saw the fire was frozen "Woah, did you do that?"

"Yeah I think so" I was shocked

"No matter I'll just take you out with my hands" she jumped over the fire and started heading towards us

"Run" I said

"Run where?" Lauren said

"Towards her I have an idea" we started running towards her and once we were close enough "Duck" I yelled, Lauren and I both ducked and once we got behind her I did a spinning back kick and she hit the wall

"Woah how'd you do that?" Lauren was amazed

"I don't know but run she's getting up" we managed to get past the frozen fire and I flicked my wrist the fire unfroze and hit Flore and she was destroyed

"Woah"

"Is that all you can ever say Lauren"

"Hey this is my first battle"

"Come on" I helped her up and we ran to find the boys, once we reached the booth I saw Michael and Luis laid out on the floor "Michael, Luis" we ran to their sides

"You guys ok?" I asked

"You guys…need… to get… out… of here" Luis struggled to say

"Too late for that" the blonde boy was by the door "Say good bye girlies" he smiled evilly, I flicked my wrist again and the boy froze, but only from the neck down

"What the hell" he was confused he didn't know how to stopped moving

"Guys we need to get out of here now, it doesn't look like it's gonna hold him for long" the boy started to slowing move

"Alright guys hang on" Michael and Luis orbed us out of here. We were back in our living room

"That was a close one" I said as I threw myself on my couch

"Come on Lauren I'll take you home" Luis said

"No its fine" she declined his offer

"How are you getting home?" he asked

"I have the power of Astral projection" she said

"Astral projection" I never heard of that

"It's the ability to project your conscious outside of your body and while in astral form there powers are dormant" Luis said

"Didn't you read that handbook they gave you" Michael said

"Wow that's so cool" I said

"Wait but how did you guys defeat Flore?" Luis asked

"Oh it was amazing first Haley froze the fire that Flore released towards us and then she did a spinning back kick on Flore and finished her off by unfreezing the fire which destroyed Flore" she said

"It wasn't that big a deal" I said

"Haley that's amazing" Luis praised me

"Not bad for a newbie" Michael de-praised me

"Well I'll see you guys at school tomorrow" and Lauren disappeared

"Well I'm off to bed, night guys" I walked off to my room, Michael and Luis decided to stay in the living room for a while before heading off to bed. I had forgotten something downstairs and walked back down when I heard Luis and Michael talking

"A spinning back kick, can you believe that" Luis sounded so surprise

"The way she froze Jaden, she learning to control her powers quick" Michael said

"It was really good going out on mission's again" Luis said

"It was good to finally have our old sister, even if it was for one day" Michael smiled thinking about it "Did you see that spark in her eye when she gets into witch mode? Luis we had her back for one day"

Luis put his hand on Michael "Come on let's go to bed" they got up and I ran up the stairs to my room. I locked the door

"There hiding something from me and I'm gonna find out what"

The next morning I had Luis drive me to the hospital before school

"Luis hurry up" I was running down the hall to Tiffany's room

"Haley wait up" he ran to catch up with me.

I ran into the room to see the whole Palacio family around the bed

"Hello" they all turned around and saw me

"Haley, there's someone here who's been wanting to see you" Nessa said and everyone moved from the bed and there was Tiffany, looking so much more healthier and almost the way she was before

"You bitch, I heard you were fighting without me and Perla" she smiled and I busted into tears, dropped my bag and ran to her

"I thought I was gonna lose you" I said

"Can't get rid of me that quick" her voice cracked

"Oh alright enough of the sob story, you kids have school and Tiffany needs her rest lets go" Uncle Henry ushered his kids out as I grabbed my bag

"I'll come by after school" as I was walking out I bumped into a doctor "Oh I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

I looked up and I was surprised to see who the doctor was "Dr. Morgan?"

"Oh Haley hello"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here?

"But you were in Miami, when did you transfer?"

"I never transferred Haley, I always worked here. Even when you were brought her 2 months ago" he walked over to Tiffany

"I…was brought…here" My family, they been lying to me this whole.


End file.
